Red Card
Red Card is the twenty-fifth case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in South America. Plot At Natasha Cruz's investigation, the team came to Brazil to watch an international soccer match between Brazil and Argentina. However, Brazilian Captain Osmar Furtado was killed by a sabotaged football thrown at him from the audience. Mid-investigation, Sumiko traced a call done from a party to a KALA agent, in which it seemed like that Laura Robertson had confessed murdering Osmar. However, Laura denied it. Moments later, th team found enough proof to incriminate socialite Rosa Rosario for the murder. Rosa was a KALA agent who was on the mission to remove Laura from KALA's way. Hwoever, Rosa had an affair with Osmar, and accidently revealed KALA's plan to him. Osmar threatened to reveal her to the police, so Rosa killed him and pinned the murder on Laura. When Antonio tried to handcuff her, however, Rosa took out a gun and shot Antonio at his arm, and fled the team. Vasin and the player teamed up to investigate teh stadium for any clues about Rosa's escape. They found her wallet in which there was a paper with strange looking symbols drawn on it. Haider found the paper to actually be written in the language of one of natice communities of South America. The paper told Rosa to call the Weatherman and meet him at the training area. However, the team did not find Rosa at the training area. However, since Augusto was present, they did ask him about Rosa. Augusto told the team that as he entered the training hall he caught a glimpse of Rosa and a hooded person leaving; prompting the team to take another look at the training area. The team found a receipt that showed that the Rosa had left for Argentina. Meanwhile, Adashe told the team that Antonio was getting better and would fully heal soon, however Adashe felt that Antonio's birthday was ruined. As Antonio loved Osmar, he decided to partner up with the player to go to the party where Osmar had gone. They soon found Osmar's football there, which they gifted to Antonio after getting permission from Osmar's coach and referee Julia Serrano. Antonio and Natasha were delighted. After Chief Shoko was briefed, she decided that the team was going to Argentina to catch Rosa and to find the Weatherman. Stats Victim *'Osmar Furtado' (Murdered by a football thrown at him) Murder Weapon *'Football' Killer *'Rosa Rosario' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect eats Quindim *The suspect is in contact with Tobacco Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect is in contact with Tobacco Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect eats Quindim Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect eats Quindim *The suspect is in contact with Tobacco Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect eats Quindim *The suspect is in contact with Tobacco Appearance * The suspect wears red Killer's Profile * The killer plays soccer. * The killer eats Quindim. * The killer is in contact with Tobacco. * The killer wears red. * The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Stadium (Clues: Victim's Body, Football, Bag of Popcorn; New Suspect: Natasha Cruz) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays soccer) * Ask Natasha Cruz about the murder. (Prerequisite: Stadium investigated) * Examine Football (Result: Sticky Crumbs) * Analyze Sticky Crumbs (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Quindim) * Examine Bag of Popcorn (Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card (Result: Rival Player; New Suspect: Augusto Castro) * Talk to Augusto Castro about the murder. (Prerequisite: Rival Player's card unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Training Area) * Investigate Training Area (Clue: Stack of Cards) * Examine Stack of Cards (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Julia's fingerprints; New Suspect: Julia Serrano) * Ask Julia if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Julia's fingerprints identified) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Party Pool (Result: Handbag, Soccer Shorts, Cigarette Pack) * Examine Hangbag (Result: Climate Change Denier List; New Suspect: Laura Robertson) * Talk to Laura about her eco-terrorist ways. (Prerequisite: Climate Change Denier List found) * Examine Soccer Shorts (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (09:00:00; New Suspect: Rosa Rosario) * Talk to Rosa abour hitting it off with the victim. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) * Examine Cigarette Pack (Result: Tobacco) * Examine Tobacco (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with tobacco) * Investigate Soccer Supplies (Clues: Newspaper; Broken Helmet) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Story) * Talk to Augusto about his feud with the victim. (Prerequisite: Story unraveled) * Examined Broken Helmet (Result: Helmet) * Examine Helmet (Result: Logo) * Analyze Logo (12:00:00) * Talk to Julia about SkY sponsoring them. (Prerequisite: Logo analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Luara about her affiliations to KALA. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Drinks Crate (Clues: Books, Broken Jewelry) * Examine Books (Result: Natasha's books) * Ask Natasha if she was at a party with the victim. (Prerequisite: Natasha's name unraveled) * Examine Broken Jewelry (Result: Gold Jewelry) * Examine Gold Jewelry (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (09:00:00) * Talk to Rosa about the victim breaking her expensive jewelry. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) * Investigate Goals (Result: Torn Glove, Grass Blades) * Examine Torn Glove (Result: Glove) * Analyze Glove (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) * Examine Grass Blades (Result: Leather Pieces) * Analyze Leather Pieces (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (3/6). (No stars) Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (3/6) * Talk to Adashe Chikwava about Antonio's condition. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Pool Party (Clue: Crate of Beer) * Examine Crate of Beer (Result: Signed Football) * Talk to Julia about Osmar's football. (Prerequisite: Signed Football found) * Go check up on Antonio Cruz. (Prerequisite: Julia interrogated) * Investigate Stadium (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Clue: Rosa's Wallet) * Examine Rosa's Wallet (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Strange Symbols) * Analyze Strange Symbols (09:00:00) * Ask Augusto Castro if he saw Rosa. (Prerequisite: Strange Symbols analyzed) * Investigate Training Area (Result: Receipt) * Examine Receipt (Result: Plane Ticket Receipt) * Move on to a new crfme! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South America (Alex)